Potter Vs Prime
by Anxious Alan
Summary: Ever wondered what would happen if Harry Potter and Optimus Prime ever had a battle? Well this is your chance to find out. Harry decides to go on a holiday to America where he runs into Optimus Prime. Both mistake each other for an enemy!


**HPVOP**

Note: Hi there one of three people that will read this! Before you get started I would just like to shed some light on something. I know that the chances of this event happening right after Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen and Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows is incredibly small especially since Harry Potter 7 is set much earlier than 2009. But it was just easiest to set it then as both characters had reasons for their actions. But if you still think that's impossible I would just like to remind you that you _are _reading a short story about giant transforming alien robots and boy wizards. Thanks and enjoy.

It had been two months since Harry Potter's defeat of the evil Lord Voldemort and he was now spending the last of his summer at the burrow with his best friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Harry was now considered the wizarding worlds greatest hero, but to Harry there was no greater hero, in his eyes, than Albus Dumbledore.

'So when are you leaving for America?' asked Hermione

'Soon' replied Harry, 'I think perhaps tomorrow'.

Harry had been planning a trip to America for a while now. He decided that as soon as his life calmed down, he would go on a nice enjoyable trip by himself. It wasn't that he didn't like his friends he just needed some time to reflect on the past seven years and think about his future. The Ministry of Magic had offered him a job as an auror without taking his N.E.W.T's, considering the circumstances, but he said he wanted time to think it over and clear his head.

The next morning Harry's trunk was packed and Mr. Weasley had arranged him accommodation. He had decided to visit Los Angles based on the look of a postcard he had seen Mrs. Weasley reading from her cousin.

'Have you got everything Harry, dear?'

'Yes, thanks Mrs. Weasley' said Harry.

As Harry was talking to Mrs. Weasley Ron walked up behind him, dragging his trunk and tapped Harry on the shoulder, Harry spun around.

'Ron, what are you doing?' Harry asked.

'I'm coming with you.' Ron blurted out so fast that Harry almost missed what he was saying.

'Look, Ron, we've already been through this. It's not that I have anything against you or Hermione, it's just I need sometime to think over everything. Relax and unwind. Plus it will give you and Hermione some good alone time, you know what I mean?'

Ron seemed to be thinking it all over in his mind very slowly until he finally said 'Ok, as long as you're sure'

'It's nothing but a little visit to Los Angeles what could possibly go wrong?' he laughed. Eventually Ron joined in to.

'Now Harry there is a 5 hour time difference between here and America so it will be 12:00 there, ok?' said Hermione in her most motherly voice.

'Thanks, Hermione' sighed Harry

'Remember not to use magic in front of the Muggles, but if you do remember to use a memory charm' Ron said speaking unusually quickly.

'Thanks, Ron, but I really must be going'

'Where are you going to apparate to?' asked Ron

'A nightclub car park, I figured it would be pretty safe in the middle of the day' explained Harry.

'I think Hermione is starting to rub off on you' joked Ron.

They all laughed, and then Harry waved, turned on the spot and disapparated.

Meanwhile in Los Angeles…

'Sam, explain to me again why we are going to a nightclub in the middle of the day?'

'I already told you Mikaela, I want to make sure I can get a spot for tonight.'

Sam Witwicky had a bad track record when it came to nightclubs. Either he got kicked out or didn't even get past the bouncers. But now he had found a nightclub that one of his friends from his old school owned and had promised him V.I.P passes. He had been told to go and get them at 12:00 as to avoid confusion when the club actually opened. Mikaela however was over Sam's nightclub shenanigans and wanted nothing but a peaceful night in front of the T.V with a warm bowl of delicious buttered popcorn, and no Autobots.

Sam and Mikaela were riding in Bumblebee while Optimus Prime followed up the rear. After the events that happened in Egypt Optimus never liked to be to far away, and of course Bumblebee was the preferred mode of transport, which gave him an over inflated sense of self importance.

Sam jumped out of Bumblebee saying as he did, 'Now Bee, just stay here, alright?'

'"Tiiiiiime is on my side, yes it is"' said Bumblebee through his radio. Just then Optimus pulled up alongside Bumblebee and said 'Don't worry Sam I'll keep him under control'

'Thanks Optimus, and can you please do something about his voice it's driving me nuts' pleaded Sam.

Sam had left both Optimus and Bumblebee in the middle of the car park. He never liked them to close to the store he was going into incase something unusual happened, which it usually did. As he walked away Bumblebee started channel surfing the radio in search of a good song. He finally stopped on "It's raining men" Optimus frowned and kept watching Sam and Mikaela walk into the club. However when he was looking someone suddenly appeared directly in front of him. Not from the sides but right in front, as if he had appeared out of thin air.

Bumblebee turned off the radio quickly and both he and Optimus remained completely still, the same thought was running through their brains. _Decepticon._

The boy was tall, skinny and had messy black hair; he also wore a pair of glasses. The boy turned slowly, seemingly taking in his surroundings. It was then that Optimus got a proper look at his face. The boy had a lightning bolt on his forehead, a marking it seemed like, one that feared Optimus greatly for it was the mark of the most feared Decepticon to ever roam Cybertron. Supposedly dead for hundreds of years, but now Optimus saw undeniable proof standing right in front of him. His name was Hurricane, and he had the power to kill millions.

Harry was drinking in his surroundings. The nightclub looked even more spectacular than it had on the postcard and he had had the fortune of apparating right in front of two of the coolest vehicles he had ever seen. A sleek looking yellow car with black strips going up the middle and a large truck with a blue and red paint job, both looked perfectly clean and ready to go. It was then that it happened. The truck and the car started clicking. Faint clicking at first but then louder and louder and their parts started to move around. Harry couldn't keep track of all the moving parts but he couldn't look away from this amazing sight. He whipped out his wand on instinct and tried to figure out what type of magic he was witnessing. At first he instantly thought of transfiguration but on second thought it wasn't transfiguration, it was more like transformation. Before Harry knew it he was standing before two giant robots.

'I am Optimus Prime' said the truck 'And this is my first lieutenant Bumblebee.'

'What do you want?' shouted Harry

'I am going to destroy you!' Optimus's voice was low and loud and made Harry's bones quiver.

'Help!' Harry shouted to a near passerby. The guy was wearing a jar jar binks t-shirt and a name tag that read "Brendan" He seemed unfazed by the two giant robots but didn't respond to Harry either. All of sudden something clicked inside the man's head and he started screaming 'ARGH!' and waving his head around in circles. Then he ran off in the other direction smashing a bunch of wind chimes out of a store window on his way, the back of his shirt read "I love Jar Jar Binks"

Optimus turned to Bumblebee and said 'I need to take him alone Bumblebee, it is my destiny.'

Bumblebee looked upset and played "My heart will go on" on the radio.

Harry wasted no time and sprinted when he heard Optimus's words. But Optimus was hot on his heels. Harry pointed his wand over his shoulder and screamed 'STUPEFY!' It was a direct hit; but much to Harry's disappointment Optimus didn't seem to feel a thing. He stumbled a little and was about to recover when his enormous foot got caught on a fire hydrant and went down with a massive crash. Harry continued running until he felt he was a safe distance and turned to face the fallen Optimus, who was now getting quickly to his feet. They now stood facing each other at opposite ends of the street they were now standing on. People were running in all directions, screaming in panic and confusion. Bumblebee approached the fight, but Optimus held up his hand 'I told you Bumblebee, do not interfere.' But then Bumblebee let fly with a devastating blow to Optimus's face. 'WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?' yelled Optimus, but Bumblebee just kept coming at him. Hitting him with his arms and legs but not using any weapons. He managed to pick Optimus up and hurled him into the closest building. Bumblebee then donkey kicked him hard in the chest imbedding him into the building. Optimus looked at Harry to see his arm raised with wand pointed at Bumblebee. His eyes were locked on Bumblebee with the utmost concentration. Optimus suddenly understood. He transformed his hand into a gun and fired at Harry.

Harry saw the blast coming at him within a fraction of a second. He dived to his left just as the blast hit. Although it missed him the shockwave sent him flying further than he had intended to jump. He rolled across the hard ground and jumped to his feet. He knew he wouldn't be able to use the Imperius curse for long, but that wasn't the main thing that was worrying him, it was that this was Lord Voldemort, or one of his Horcruxes at least. But how could he and Dumbledore have got it wrong? He had no time to think about it now all he had time to do was to fight. Optimus was speeding toward him in his truck form. Harry acted quickly. He pointed his wand at street sign and said 'Wingardium Leviosa.' The street sign rose and pointed pole first at Optimus. Harry then flung his wand with all his might and the street sign zipped through the empty air between himself and Optimus. Harry watched the sign as if in slow motion. The actual sign on the pole worked in keeping the street sign in a straight path. It hit Optimus right through his windshield, dead centre. Harry was proud of his shot but Optimus let out an almighty yell.

Optimus hit the breaks hard. His tyres screeched and filled the air with white smoke. He started to transform to his undisguised form but found that he couldn't. It was the street sign, it was wedged so far into him that it stopped him from transforming. Harry saw Optimus was struggling so he let fly with a barrage of lethal spells, all of which seemed to bounce off. 'I need something better' whispered Harry to himself 'I bet if Draco Malfoy were here he….' Harry cut himself short. He suddenly had an idea. He wasn't sure it would work but it was an idea, and he had nothing to lose. He pointed his wand at the ground and said 'Serpensortia!' A large cobra burst out from the tip of his wand, and then in the same breath Harry said 'Engorgio' and the cobra grew.

Optimus yelled in frustration that he still couldn't transform, but the more he moved the more the pole dislodged and with one final shudder of his enormous metallic body the pole fell to the ground with a clatter, and Optimus was finally free to transform and he did. But when he was on his feet he gasped in shock as a cobra the same size as him was looking him dead in the face. Before he had time to run it struck at him. He caught its massive jaws and held them open so they wouldn't close down on him. He pushed the cobra hard and it slumped backwards onto the ground, however it didn't waste anytime. It slithered with a frightening pace and wound itself around Optimus's legs. Optimus, not being able to move, fell and to his horror the cobra started to devour him. It stretched its mouth so it fit over his legs and slowly moved its way up. Optimus screamed and shouted and fought as hard as he could, but nothing stopped the cobra.

Harry watched as the large snake consumed Optimus whole. Harry felt his body relax and unwind. He had done it, or so he thought. Without warning there was a loud bang and the cobra exploded. Blood and guts flew all over the street drenching Harry. Where the cobra had sat now stood Optimus, his hand in the shape of a gun. 'Nice try' he said menacingly to Harry.

Optimus decided to not waste time anymore. He pointed his hand that was now a gun at Harry and fired off three quick shots. BOOM BOOM BOOM. Harry was just as quick. Almost automatically he raised his wand and screamed 'Protego' and all three shots flew back toward Optimus. To Harry's great surprise Optimus ran at the shots, but at the very last second dived into the air letting all three shots pass under his body and into a building. Optimus landed, did a somersault, and kept running. Never did he once loose momentum. 'Fine' he said while running, 'we'll do it your way!'

Harry let fly with every defensive spell he could think of, but Optimus dipped, ducked and dodged every single one of them, and he was getting dangerously close to Harry.

Optimus was determined; the most determined he had ever been in his entire life. As Harry sent another spell at him Optimus realized he had no time to run to the other side of the street. Without thinking he moved sideways toward the building on his left and put on an extra spurt of speed. He began running across the face of the building, just enough for the spell to miss him and for him to reach Harry. Optimus then thrust his legs straight and sprung off the building. Like a gymnast doing a round off he flew through the air, and landed right behind Harry. He bent down before Harry could react and scooped him up into his hand.

_This is not where I want to be _Harry thought as he was lifted high into the air by Optimus. _I need a back up plan incase something goes wrong. I got it! Accio Firebolt, Accio Firebolt. _Harry knew it was a long shot but he had nothing whatsoever to lose. Finally after what seemed like ages he came level with Optimus's face. 'You thought you could evade me?' bellowed Optimus.

'Not evade you, exterminate you' said Harry threateningly.

'There is no escaping me now. I will kill you and then throw you into the middle of the ocean and make sure the sharks have you for lunch' Optimus said.

'There's only one problem with that' said Harry.

'Oh yeah, what's that?'

'I like to have a big breakfast' and with that Harry rammed his wand into Optimus's eye and screamed 'CRUCIO!'

The effect was instantaneous. Optimus screamed in pain and let go of Harry forgetting about him. Harry fell and landed hard onto the ground, but he felt unhurt, however he wasn't out of the woods yet. Optimus was stamping around blindly from the pain and nearly stepped on Harry several times. He bolted far enough away to watch safely.

Nothing but horrible excruciating pain met Optimus's eye. He couldn't understand what was happening. It was as if a splinter that was as hot as the sun was lodged into his eye and was spewing out molten lava. He tried to block out the pain and reached for the 'splinter' in his eye. He grabbed it and pulled it out and the pain instantly disappeared. He quickly scanned the street for Harry and saw him running in the opposite direction. Optimus then realized that the little splinter was Harry's weapon. He hurled it as hard as he could over his shoulder. He now had the upper hand.

Harry's chest was burning. He had never felt so exhausted in his life. He knew that Optimus was after him again. Knew that in no time he would be upon him, so he gave up and stopped running. He had no wand, no way of defending himself, without his wand he was nothing. He turned to face Optimus who was a little distance away but would soon be right in front of him. But just as he turned to face Optimus something poked him in the back, hard. He whipped around and couldn't believe his eyes. It was his Firebolt, all was not lost. He held it floating behind his back waiting for the opportune moment. Optimus was getting closer, closer and closer still until he was right above him. Optimus stopped and raised his foot high into the air. He then started bringing it down, but just as he did Harry back flipped onto his Firebolt and shot off between Optimus's legs just as his foot came down with a force so strong it cracked the road. Wind rushed through Harry's hair as he flew vertically up. He started flying around Optimus's head in circles, carefully dodging his massive hands as he swatted at him like he was an annoying fly. He then began flying in tight maneuvers and so he confused Optimus and, when he had clearance, would rush at him and kick him with both feet, but after doing this for a third time he gave up. Optimus didn't even feel the kicks.

Annoyance coursed through Optimus's mind. He hated this Harry, _hated_ him. But as much as he tried he couldn't catch him. He was too small and fast for Optimus to even see him clearly. He didn't even know how he was flying. _Just keep trying_ Optimus told himself _keep trying and you will achieve your goal. Remember the old Prime family motto: Determination is all you need to reach your destination. _But as much as he tried Optimus couldn't catch the flying Harry.

Harry felt exhausted. He had had Quidditch matches that lasted much longer than this but all he'd had to do was fly above the match until he saw the snitch. This was much different. He was swooping and dive bombing Optimus again and again to try and make him dizzy, but the giant robot wasn't letting up. He seemed like he could continue swatting at Harry forever. It was then that an idea struck his mind like lightning. He had mainly been flying around Optimus's head but if he started flying around his feet he might be able to make him trip. He would take it from there. He flew two circles around his head and then loop-de-looped over Optimus's head and dived down his back to his feet. Failure. Optimus simply turned on his heel and tried to stomp on him and the maneuvers were causing him an increased amount of effort. He shot back up and continued weaving around Optimus's head. Harry was starting to get desperate. He had no wand, no way of hurting the dangerously strong and dangerously big robot and he was becoming very, very tired. It was then that it happened. Harry closed his eyes for a split second to long but that was all it took. He opened his eyes just to see Optimus's hand come down and smash down the very tip of his Firebolt. It came to an extremely sudden stop and Harry flew off like a projectile from a slingshot. He could so nothing but scream as he hurtled through the air toward the building that Optimus's rebounded shots had hit earlier. All the windows were smashed on the building except one and that was the exact one that Harry smashed through. He landed head first into the office building. His momentum was stopped only when he smashed into the adjacent wall face first, breaking his nose. Harry was dazed, shocked and aching all over. He rolled over onto his back and cursed loudly. He had flown through the air no less than 150 meters. Little shards of glass were lodged in his cheeks and he pulled them out, wincing every time he did. He then sighed and looked up at the ceiling and couldn't believe his eyes. There, poking out of the wall halfway up was his wand. Harry rubbed his eyes and looked up again. There was no mistaking that mahogany handle. He felt a new energy swelling inside of him. He leapt to his feet and yanked his wand free of the wall. It looked undamaged besides a few chips here and there, but that was the least of his worries. Harry then formulated a plan; he would have to do it just right if it was going to have any chance of working at all.

Optimus's chest swelled with self approval as he strode over to the place where Harry had crashed through the window, it was about level with his chest. He bent down slightly and peered in. Harry lay lifeless on the floor his arms and legs at an odd angle. His head was hanging near the window ledge and his feet were facing toward the adjacent wall. Optimus sensed there was something wrong but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. He straightened up and leaned against the building his head on his arms. But then Optimus frowned. He had seen Harry fly into the building head first. Then he realized what was wrong. Harry's feet should have been hanging near the ledge and his head facing the adjacent wall, but it wasn't. He figured it out all too late. Optimus felt a slight pang in his spark, he looked down and screamed.

Chance only comes around every once in a while, for Harry it was now. He had hidden his wand up his shirt and pretended to be dead. When Optimus had leaned against the building his chest was pushed right up against the window frame. It was then that Harry had seen the glowing blue ball of energy tucked into the middle of Optimus's chest. Without a moments hesitation he had jumped up and shoved his wand right into the blue ball. He felt a strange tingling up his whole body, kind of like a small electric shock. And then yelled 'Stupefy' Optimus's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he tilted backward away from the building. Harry tried to pull his wand free but it was stuck, instead of letting it go and allowing Optimus to fall, he let it yank him out of the window. Optimus's body fell backward at an alarming rate until, BOOM. He hit the bitumen making all the buildings around shudder violently. Harry had held on for dear life as Optimus fell and lucky for him his body took most of the force of the fall. 'Can't I just have one normal day,' Harry sighed to himself. At least his wand had now come free from Optimus's chest his Firebolt was about two-hundred meters away, just hovering ominously.

Sam and Mikaela walked out of the nightclub both smiling. Sam's friend had promised Sam and Mikaela V.I.P status for tonight and given them a tour of the place.

'That place was great' Sam said enthusiastically 'I can't believe that the whole place is sound proof so no-one outside can hear the music. Apparently it has brought nightclub brawls out the front down 83% isn't that amazing Mikaela? M-Mikaela….'

But Mikaela never answered him. She had seen the devastation when she had exited the club, Sam on the other hand had his face buried in the nightclub's pamphlet. But as he looked up he to saw the street that now looked like a war zone and Optimus lying on the ground with a figure standing above him. Sam and Mikaela sprinted toward him.

Harry was confused. He couldn't leave this giant robot lying in the middle of the street, people would notice. But just then he heard a yell behind him.

'HEY!' the voice yelled 'Get away from him! Oh no, what have you done?'

'What do you mean?' asked Harry 'He was trying to kill me!'

'What are you some kind of British decepticon or something?' accused Sam

'No' retorted Harry. 'I don't even know what that is, all I know is that this here is one of Voldemort's horcruxes.

'Excuse me? Voldemould? Horcrutch? What the hell are you on about?'

Harry figured these must be Muggles. He was about to perform the memory charm when the boy said, 'My name is Sam Witwicky and this here is the leader of the Autobots Optimus Prime. Now who, or what, are you?

'I'm Harry, Harry Potter. I'm a wizard,' Harry could see no sense in lying to these people after the days events, 'however I am confused as to what's going on here'

'Here let me explain' said Sam calmly.

Harry, Sam and Mikaela had a long talk about Autobots, Wizards, Decepticons, Voldemort and Horcruxes. When Optimus stirred Sam was able to calm him down and explain that both he and Harry were fighting for the good of mankind and it had been a simple misunderstanding. It took over three hours for the entire conversation to be played out. 'I'm sorry' Harry apologized to Optimus.

'I am too young warrior. Even the best of as can make mistakes. However I doubt one as big as this has ever been made before' Optimus laughed and Harry joined in, he still couldn't believe how kind and loyal this robot really was.

Harry stayed with Sam and Mikaela for three days before deciding to head back to the burrow. He said his goodbyes and walked to the street in front of Sam's house in the dead of night, turned on his heel and disapparated. Back at the burrow no-one could believe Harry's story. Mrs Weasley almost fainted when he told her about falling off his broom, while Ron just looked at him with stunned amazement and said 'wicked'

'I think next time we'll all go on a trip together' said Harry to Ron and Hermione.

'I'm surprised you haven't suggested it already' sniffed Hermione. Ron just laughed and nodded. Although Harry's fight with Optimus had been both physically and mentally exhausting he could help but smile at the thought of it. _Everyone needs a bit of excitement in their life every now and then _Harry thought to himself.


End file.
